Harry Unscarred
by CaptainElle
Summary: Harry is given the chance to change his past to save his future. Will he try to save his family, frame peter, save Sirius, break the bond, live normally, and try to kill Voldermort fair and square? What happens to those who fiddle with fate?


Title: Harry Unscarred

Characters: Harry P. and a bit of Ginny to come

Primary Genre: Romance/ Action/ Adventure

Language: English

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry is given the chance to change his past to save his future. Will he try to save his family, frame peter, save Sirius, break the bond, live normally, and try to kill Voldermort fair and square? What happens to those who fiddle with fate?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be at my computer amusing myself with stories. I would probably be in France shopping for shoes! Yes, and Orlando would be my personal "bag- holder"... a girl can dream! Well back to reality, I own this storyline and idea. That is about it, I think, at least for now!  
  
AN: This story is going to span only a couple weeks/ months into sixth year. Its focus is not on the war to come, and it isn't me writing about how I want the story to end. It is merely a "mini" story that actually could fit in JKR's books (hopefully). It has just bugged me that we will never know the true power Harry has because it everything he does "greatly" seems to be because of the bond he has with the Dark Lord. Alright I will stop rambling! On to the story! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The Dreadful Dream... that started it all  
  
Harry was sitting in an Order meeting trying to read his new broom catalog from its hidden location under the table. He always loved these meetings, but after ten hours of constant bickering over their next course of action, he needed another form of amusement. Today the debate seemed stalled and no one could think of a good way to proceed. Everything had a price, and there couldn't seem to be a way to plan something without threatening innocent lives. Harry had tried to speak up on several occasions, but his ideas kept being shot down. It seemed as if he was more of an annoyance than a service. He decided to let those around him battle this one out, besides, as long as something was being done, he didn't really care what it was.  
  
Elphia Doge's wheezy voice transferred Harry's concentration from the catalog back to the meeting at hand, "None of these ideas will work! There is just no way that we can win. He has all of the giants and the dementors and merlin knows what else! We don't hold a candle to his massive number of cohorts. We must face the facts... we will be defeated, our families will be killed, and the muggle world will know about us and will fear us."  
  
Upon hearing this, Harry's temper began to boil, "That is not the case! We can do this. We can and will fight him. He might have all of those followers that you mentioned, but we can win! Besides he fears you, Dumbledore! Don't back away from this. If we lose you, we will lose all hope. My parents didn't die for nothing!"  
  
At this point Harry's rage took the better of him. He had lost the battle to his control and began to pound his fist on the table and his eyes gleamed with green fury as he continued, "I have all of his powers, there isn't anything he has that I don't."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and his glistening eyes landed on Harry with almost a look of pride or maybe it was annoyance, Harry couldn't tell. Snape did not share the same look, however. His eyes narrowed and were glowing almost yellowish color with anger. He began to shout at Harry in a very harsh and bloodcurdling voice, "You aren't everything he is! The bond is the only power you have! That bond never would have existed if it wasn't for your mother's love! What makes you think you have anything against the Dark Lord, you bloody conceited prat."  
  
Ron who was sitting next to him also joined in the ridiculing of Harry, "You would be nothing without him. He is the sole reason you are famous, Harry. Get over yourself, mate."  
  
Then it was Hermione's turn, "Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but they are right. Alone without his powers, you couldn't ever stand a chance. You simply cannot beat him. You must make peace with that."  
  
Then Sirius, who was of course dead, also mysteriously appeared in front of him, "Harry, you cannot and better not try to overtake the Lord. He is much more powerful than you are and has had much more experience. You are not your father, Harry, remember that."  
  
Harry's vision began to blur and he covered his eyes with his palms and bowed his head. Suddenly his cheeks felt very wet. Despite his attempt to cut off all of the yelling, he could hear random people shouting at him.  
  
"You are nothing more than a scrawny little boy born by an arrogant father and a mud-blood. Sad excuses for parents, if you ask me. Go back to where you belong! Obscurity!"  
  
"The battle is against the greatest and most powerful wizard in the world and a weak little boy whose only weapon is his arrogance. It is sad, really. You don't stand a chance, Harry, back down dear."  
  
"If you conquer him, it will only be because you are part of him. It is his powers against your powers, but your only worthy powers were from him. You have nothing he doesn't. You are weaker..."

--------------

"NO! That isn't the case! I am stronger... err..." Harry screamed as he woke up face blotchy and wet, but he stopped abruptly when he noticed his two best friends staring at him.  
  
Hermione and Ron were indeed looking quizzically at Harry. Harry realized that he had been crying, and he didn't want his two best friends to think of him as weakling. He tried to hide his face and scooted close to the window pressing his nose against the glass. At least they couldn't see his reddened face from this angle.  
  
Hermione, who had previously been sitting very "causally" next to Ron, moved over to the opposite bench right next to Harry. She gave him that look of concern that she always gives him when something seems amiss. She reached out to touch his arm and asked apprehensively, "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Harry pulled away from the attempted touch and didn't answer. Instead he didn't turn to look at her and proceeded to look out the window, intently staring at the ever changing landscape as if it held all secrets to life on this sixth annual ride to Hogwarts. If he ignored her, she would go away, right?  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had just had, well quite frankly, nightmare. Did his friends, his teachers, and everyone else really think like that? Harry had must have been full of himself before by thinking that he could take on the Dark Lord single handedly. But now he realized that he wasn't anything more than a mere wizard with some silly powers that were transferred the night he got the scar. It was true, he was scrawny, weak and not much to look at. It was also true that he wouldn't be famous without his scar...  
  
"Harry, answer us! You are scaring us! What just happened? One minute we are joking over chocolate frogs, the next you doze off, and now you are crying and pretending like nothing is wrong," Hermione said in a very accusatory tongue.  
  
Harry turned around and said in a very harsh voice that even surprised him, "I AM NOT CRYING! Leave me bloody alone!" With that he stood up and left the compartment slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry half walked half ran directly to the end of the train and looked out over the land that they were passing. His fury was boiling, and he was trying very hard to resist the urge to cry again. If he was nothing, then how could he have done what he had the last five years? This was infuriating! No one thought of him as, Harry Potter. He was just the boy- who-lived. Sirius even agreed! What was with that line, 'You will never be your father?' Were his friends really his friends? Who could he trust anymore? Regardless of all these other random thoughts there was one thought that Harry couldn't get out of his head. If he did successfully overcome Voldermort would it have been because of his own powers? Or was it because he shared some of Voldermort's traits and also had the love of his mother? He knew it was the latter of the two. If the transfer of powers never happened then he would not be able to take on the Dark Lord. He justified this reasoning by the opinions of all of his friends and acquaintances that he just brutally witnessed.  
  
Harry looked off to the blazing sun, which was almost blinding him. One last tear fell down his cheek. He let it roll down and off his chin because he knew no one could see him. Then he began to wish...  
  
He decided that if he could have only one wish in the entire world it would be to change that night, sixteen long years ago. He wished he could have died that night instead of his parents... He wished he could have framed Peter... He wished Sirius had never gone to Azkaban or died... he wished his mother never died for him... he wished he had never received a scar... he wished he never had to live with the Dursely's... It was his entire fault! Harry began to think that if he had never been born, this second war might never have started....  
  
Then a beautiful voice filled the space behind him, "If you had never been born, Harry, the first war never would have ended. It is not your fault."  
  
Harry looked around frantically for the source of the voice. It sounded like it was from an older lady... about mid twenties. How could he be hearing voices from an older woman when no other adults were aboard the Hogwarts Express? Well no adults rode besides the cart lady and the driver.  
  
"Harry, don't be afraid (she giggled). I am not going to hurt you. I know you are suffering right now, and I know about your dream. Stay strong, Harry, you will receive your answers soon."  
  
Harry's heart fluttered and his anger died with the soothing quality of her voice. "How soon is soon?" Harry inquired, but she was already gone.

--------------

A/N: Okay this is a Harry/ Ginny fic. This chapter is really short, but the next too chapters are going to hopefully be longer and explain more. Then we get into the real story/ action! This is almost like an A.U., ahh well you shall see. Please review! I don't write much with this generation, so I would love to see your feedback! (  
  
A/N: I don't have a beta as of now. Please forgive me for the errors; I will try and do my best to minimize them for you.  
  
Be careful what you wish for. 


End file.
